


I Could Not Ask for More

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: A to Z - Freeform, Drabble Collection, F/M, Lush, What Should Have Been
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Lucky and Siobhan's greatest adventure is still yet to come...
Relationships: Siobhan McKenna/Lucky Spencer
Comments: 2





	1. Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit AU-ish in that Jake was never presumed dead.

**1: Adventure**

He found her at the airport, just where he had expected her to be.

"Siobhan," Lucky said, slipping into the seat beside her in the waiting area.

She jumped when his arm brushed hers. "Lucky Spencer! What are ya doing here?"

He gestured to the plane ticket clenched in her tiny fist. "What if I said I don't want you to go?"

Siobhan's cornflower blue eyes darkened a shade - in disbelief, no doubt. "I'd say you were crazier than I originally thought. All I've done since we met was pull you into one dramatic episode after another."

"I am used to it."

She looked incredulous. "Oh, are ya now?"

"Look, Siobhan, knowing you ... It's been like – well, our short time together has been like a wild rollercoaster ride."

"Alrighty then..."

"But it's a ride I am not ready to get off of just yet. You see, Miss McKenna, us Spencers – we like adventure; we crave it; it's in our blood. And everything you and I have done thus far has been nothing short of adventurous, even dangerous. I'm not ready for all of this to end."

Siobhan shook her head. "You're just a regular adrenaline junkie, aren't ya?"

"Siobhan –" he reached for her hand, closing his larger fingers around her tinier ones –"I'm asking you not to go. Let's see where this adventure can take us. Let's see if we can go the distance."

Siobhan sighed as she looked at their hands joined together. "You're forgettin' one thing, Lucky. I'm being deported in less than twenty-four hours."

"Yeah well, I think I figured out a way around that."

"I'm afraid to even ask..."

"Actually, Siobhan McKenna, let me ask you something... Will you marry me?"

Her jaw unhinged. "Well knock me over with a feather." Siobhan clenched a hand to her chest. "You really _are_ insane, aren't you?"

"Yeah, maybe I am, but I want you to stay. I really do. If we get married, you can stay in the country and then we can see where this attraction between us leads."

"So you're what - asking me to marry you so you can date me?"

Lucky shrugged and smiled. "What can I say? I'm unconventional like that." He intertwined their fingers, looking at her bare hand. "You know, a ruby would look really good right there," he said, tapping the small knuckle of her ring finger.

Siobhan sighed. "You'd buy me a ruby?"

"Yes. To match your hair."

She shook her head. "No way. Impossible. You live on a cop's salary. You could never afford one."

"I can actually. Interpol gave me a nice sum of money for pulling off the whole Ronan O'Reilly charade," he said, adopting his best Irish brogue.

"You didn't fool me, remember?"

"I remember."

"Well, anyway none of that matters because –"

"Because?"

"Because there are so many reasons that we shouldn't get married."

"Yeah. And just one reason why we should."

"And what's that?"

"Because I like you, Siobhan. I like you a hell of a lot. I can't imagine not having you around anymore."

"If you're so lonely, get yourself a puppy."

Lucky laughed out loud. "And see, that's another reason you need to hang around. You make me laugh."

"Oh, so I'm here for your amusement, am I?"

"Honestly, you just make me feel good, Siobhan – and that's something I haven't experienced in a really long time. And you know what? I think I make you feel pretty darn good too." She went to protest but he held up a hand to stop her. "C'mon, Siobhan. Marry me. Let's start another adventure together."

"How am I supposed to resist you when you're this romantic?" she said facetiously.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Lucky Spencer, fine. Whatever. I'll marry you."

"Yes, yes, _yes!"_ He whooped.

Siobhan laughed. "But I reserve the right to annul the marriage at any point in time, should you start to annoy me or disgust me."

Lucky smirked. "I'll be on my best behavior, I swear. I'll be Mr. Charming."

Siobhan sighed and looked at her plane ticket. "Do you think I can get a refund for this?"

"I don't know. We can ask somebody."

"Yes, let's do that," Siobhan said. She started to stand but Lucky quickly grabbed for her, pulling her back. She nearly toppled into his lap. "Lucky, what are you doing?"

"You know, there's kind of this custom in these parts. When a man proposes to a woman and she accepts... They kiss. You know, in celebration."

"We're non-conformists, or don't you remember?"

"So you don't want to kiss me?"

"Well... I didn't say that," Siobhan answered. She pressed a hand gently to his stubbly cheek and then leaned in for a kiss.

In that moment, when their lips met, they both knew instinctively that the greatest adventure of their lives had just begun.


	2. Baby

**2: Baby**

Siobhan somehow ended up babysitting her stepsons while Lucky was at work. Not that she minded; she actually loved kids and had had lots of practice with them growing up. In fact, her siblings had children that were older than Siobhan herself!

"Stay where I can see you," Siobhan called to Cameron and Jake. Cameron hopped onto the nearest vacant swing as Jake gravitated towards the sandbox. Little Aiden was perched on Siobhan's lap, twisting his fingers in her hair until it was painful. She bounced him on her knee and cooed at him. He looked and acted so much like her husband, that it was any wonder how anyone had actually ever believed he belonged to Nikolas Cassadine.

_"Siobhan?"_ A feminine voice called out to her.

She saw Sam McCall – or maybe it was Morgan now actually – moving towards her. Siobhan didn't know Sam very well but she had been instrumental in helping Siobhan and Lucky unmask The Balkan. Sam had almost lost her life in the process too, as memory served.

"Tis me," Siobhan said.

"Hi," Sam said. She looked towards the playground where Jake and Cameron were still happily lost in their chosen activities. Then she looked back at Siobhan. "I see you have the whole Spencer brood today."

"Indeed I do," Siobhan said. Aiden shot out a chubby fist and grabbed Siobhan's hoop earring, tugging on it until her ear was raw. "They're a handful, no doubt, but being with them... Well, it's not a bad way to spend the day."

Sam crossed her arms. "You seem like a natural," she said. "I wish I had that kind of ease with kids, especially considering –" She rocked on her heels.

Siobhan looked her over. "Oh dear me, how did I not see it before? You're expectin'."

"How – how did you know?"

"I know nervous anticipation when I see it. Every time one of my sisters comes up pregnant, that certain look you're sportin' is in their eyes too. Plus your face is a little-"

"Fat?" Sam said with a little snicker.

"No, just fuller, softer really... Congratulations. Does the hubby know?"

Sam looked at her shoes. "Yeah, yeah, he knows."

"And he's happy?"

"It's ... complicated," Sam said. "But I know I will love this baby so much. I already do."

Siobhan didn't understand what was going on with Sam; she could only wish her luck.

"Thanks for the well wishes," Sam said. "Is there any chance another little Spencer will be running around soon?"

Siobhan shook her head. "Oh no. Lucky and I ... it's complicated," Siobhan said, echoing Sam's earlier words.

"Fair enough," Sam said. "Well, I should be going."

"It was nice talkin' with ya." Siobhan found herself meaning it too.

Sam nodded. "It was. Have a good day, Siobhan."

"You too." Siobhan lifted Aiden's little hand and helped him wave goodbye to Sam. When Sam was gone, Siobhan couldn't help but wonder how that conversation had all come about. She now found herself pondering the impossible... What would it feel like to carry Lucky Spencer's baby inside of her?

Siobhan and Lucky had been married for three months now. They made love nearly every night. Lucky fell asleep in her arms all of the time. They talked about each other with great care and affection. He always found ways to be close to her, to touch her. She felt strongly for him, there was no doubt about that, but the words "I Love You" had never once crossed either of their lips. Maybe they never would.

_The thought depressed her._


	3. Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit angsty so fair warning lol

**Cry**

The following Saturday, the boys came to spend the night. Cameron and Jake ended up falling asleep on the sofa during a second viewing of their favorite movie "Cars". Lucky picked them up one by one and tucked them into the little makeshift nursery. Meanwhile, Siobhan rocked a softly snoring Aiden in her arms.

"You're great with him," Lucky said when he returned to the living room. "Well, great with all of them actually." He smiled widely at her. Her chest ached. Ever since she had talked to Sam that day in the park about little Spencers running underfoot, she couldn't get the idea of having a baby of her own out of her head. And it made her sad - the idea that she might never have kids with Lucky; that he wouldn't ever want to have them with her.

"I love children," Siobhan said. She looked at Aiden, gently smoothing back a lock of his fine, light brown hair. "He's so precious and sweet."

"Like his father," Lucky joked. When she didn't laugh he moved to her and touched her cheek, giving it a soft caress. "What's wrong, Siobhan? And don't say nothing because I think I know you a bit better than that by now. You've been so quiet all week."

"I just – I think I'm tired is all. Nothing you need to worry yourself over."

"You can tell me anything you know. I want to be there for you. After all, you are my wife."

"I am your wife, Lucky," Siobhan said. "But in name only right?"

"Hardly. I mean, we've been together in every way a married couple can be. In the eyes of the law we are-"

Siobhan sighed. "I don't need you to explain the law to me, Lucky. I can figure out the technicalities of it on my own. Two people can share a last name and a bed, but it doesn't automatically make them a couple."

Lucky's eyes went wide. "Siobhan, don't say that. I-"

"Take the baby," Siobhan cut him off. "Please. I need a spot of fresh air."

"Siobhan-"

"Take your son," Siobhan repeated in a slightly louder voice.

Lucky nodded and reached for Aiden. The baby stirred but didn't awaken. Lucky followed Siobhan to the door. "I don't want you to go. It's really dark out there and –"

"I'll be fine. I mean that. I just need time to clear my head."

"Please, Sio –"

She didn't hear the rest as she was rushing out the door and running for the freedom of the cool night. She burst out of the building just as she felt a tear wet her face. Good Lord, was she actually crying over this?

Yes, yes she was. She was crying because she knew she had fallen in love with Lucky Spencer. She realized she wanted a real marriage with him; that she wanted a family, but she was quite sure that he didn't feel the same way at all.

_Just what the hell was she supposed to do now?_


End file.
